Power consumption and cooling constraints are typical challenges faced in a computing platform operating environment. These challenges are magnified in a typical telecommunication network or datacenter where a multitude of computing platforms (e.g., in a rack, cabinet, etc.) are deployed. Constant pressure is exerted on service providers and datacenter administrators to reduce the total cost of ownership for these deployments and yet increase performance. This may lead to a higher density of processing elements on a computing platform and/or on a rack level to improve performance. Minimizing power consumption is an important goal for service providers and datacenter administrators to hold down the cost of energy bills and total cost of ownership.